


Artwork for Truth or Consequences by vextant

by OriginalCeenote, vextant



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artwork post, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, F/M, I got to work with the awesome vextant, Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vextant/pseuds/vextant
Summary: This was the artwork I created for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang this year. vextant was my author this time around, and this accompanies an incredibly entertaining story! Hope you enjoy it. I'm flattered you chose my watercolor sketch.





	Artwork for Truth or Consequences by vextant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704146) by [OriginalCeenote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote), [vextant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vextant/pseuds/vextant). 




End file.
